


Fever

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain was pouring down from the sky and wet swords lay at their sides.  It was almost identical to the time she had been stuck in the cave with Hak before.  Almost.  The ending however was quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

It was reminiscent, sitting in the rocky alcove with Hak as rain poured down around them.  Bright lightening shattered the dark sky and rumbling thunder shook everything like an earthquake.  The water droplets pelting down hit the ground with such force a good amount bounced into the shelter and splashed Yona’s legs.  Outside dirt was melting into mud and Yona could only imagine the fun it would be trekking back to camp after the storm let up.  Moments ago Hak had taken off his overcoat, fixing it across her lap in an attempt to block the water.  Reminiscent indeed.

“Looks like it’s not going to stop for a while” Yona said, voice practically disappearing in the echo caused by the downpour. 

Hak inclined his head in her direction and Yona knew his deep voice was about to fill their hide out with something positively brazen.  His eyes carried that mischievous gleam and he looked rather proud of himself already.  Hak never missed a chance to tease Yona.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, princess.  You can just lean your heavy body on me and sleep until it passes, like last time.”

Feeling fairly mischievous herself, Yona rammed her shoulder into his.  His torso moved marginally from the impact.  Hak was built so solidly it was sometimes difficult for Yona to remember he was composed of flesh and blood instead of marble.  Judging by the throbbing pain of her humerus Yona was confident the only one who would walk away from this encounter with bruises was her.  

Scrunching up her face in annoyance Yona began to move away from her companion.  Before she could completely separate herself from him, Hak firmly wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her back so she fit snuggly into him once more.  She glanced up at the man quizzically.

“I didn’t say you were that heavy.  Sleep.”

“I’m not a child” she muttered under her breath, but relaxed against him nonetheless.  For someone so brawny Hak was remarkably comfortable to lean on.  He was warm too, the type of pleasant embrace one received when sitting around a fire.  He was toasty.  Now that she thought about it, maybe he was a tad too toasty.

“Hak, do you have a fever?”

“No.”

Ignoring his abrasive response Yona pressed a hand lightly to his forehead.  Hak was right; his skin didn’t feel any hotter than normal.  Relief crashed down on her.

“That’s good” Yona sighed, “I’d hate to see you sick.  You’ve been running yourself into the ground lately and to be honest it’s been worrying me.  You can let us hold some of that weight Hak.  You can let me.”

He watched her almost pensively without offering a response.  Yona bit her lip, conscious of the silence wrapping around them.  In this moment it seemed to be strangling her.  She found that odd, quiet spells between the two were usually marked with comfort she could find no where else.  Why only now did it feel as if she was dancing on needles?

Carefully Hak began to shift closer to her and despite the discourse of warnings sounding in her mind she didn’t back away.  Had the rain finally stopped?  Yona couldn’t tell, all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears.  All she could see were those profound eyes reflecting her own uncertainty.

With only mere inches separating them Hak pulled up short.  Yona felt her heart skitter to a stop.  It was surprising; she hadn’t expected to feel disappointment.

 “Princess, I’m not checking my temperature” he murmured, a playful smile curling the corners of his lips. 

Yona narrowed her eyes, already constructing a spiny comeback.  He’d get it for teasing her so relentlessly.  All the words evaporated from her mind the moment his lips met hers. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hak and Yona get me every time. They're too cute and it's damaging my health.


End file.
